


Obstacle Courses Lead to Good Things

by memoriesofrain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy is flexible, Gymnastics, Harry wants to tap that, M/M, Parkour, Prompt Fic, Showing Off, Tumblr Prompt, obstacle courses, recruit training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ImaginaryArtist:</p>
<p>So I need more gymnast Eggsy in my life because COME ON. SO MANY POSSIBILITIES.</p>
<p>Say in training all the recruits had to run some really crazy obstacle course. With like target dummies and explosions and stuff. Timed, of course. </p>
<p>So everyone has their run and its Eggsy’s turn and he just fucking /stuns/ everyone with his elegant parkour-ing gymnast self and he even gets the best time. Even Charlie is grudgingly impressed. Harry is turned on. Awesome flexible sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacle Courses Lead to Good Things

                When the recruits were led to an obstacle course, Eggsy couldn’t have been more excited. This was the kind of thing he had an advantage in, not loo snorkels or knowing what kind of tea is the best to serve for Archdukes. As Merlin instructed them to stop, he dutifully got in line with all the other recruits, waiting for instructions.

                “As you can see, I’ve brought you all to the Kingsman obstacle course,” Merlin paused his speech to allow the few snickers to settle down. “You all seem pretty calm about this, which is why I’ve brought Galahad here to demonstrate how the course works.”

                Eggsy attempted to quell the excitement that bubbled up inside him when he saw Harry walk purposefully towards them, that easy smile on his face making Eggsy a bit weak in the knees. Harry gave him a small nod before turning his attention to Merlin.

                “Is there anything in particular I need to be aware of, Merlin?” Harry asked, eyeing the obstacle course in front of him. “Nothing new I take it?”

                Merlin shot him a devilish smile. “If there is, I’m sure a seasoned agent such as yourself can handle it.”

                “Quite right you are, Merlin.”

                With that Harry shot of towards the obstacle course like he was being chased by an army. Eggsy new Harry was fit, but damn, Harry had no fucking right to look that good. Enthralled, the recruits watched as Harry dodged explosions, shot at targets, flipped through the air, and managed to fly through the course with no struggle. Fuck, Eggsy hoped no one noticed the erection that was building. And of course Harry had to walk back towards them still looking as devilishly handsome as he did before.

                Merlin nodded his head at Harry, “Right, thank you, Galahad,” he said before turning back to look at the recruits. “So, who’s up first?”

                For once, Eggsy didn’t have to wait and see how other people did it before attempting it himself. He could do this, and with that in mind he stepped forward and gave Merlin a determined look.

                Merlin raised an eyebrow at him before looking around at the other recruits to confirm that Eggsy was the only one who’d stepped forward. “Alright, Eggsy, show us what you’ve got,” he said lightly.

                Eggsy knew that no one really expected him to be great at this. Well, maybe Harry and Merlin might believe that he _could_ just not that he _would_ do well. And that was fine for him. It was time he showed these uptight aristocrats what a _chav_ could do.

                He’d never been so thankful for his morning stretching routine than right now. How else was he going to get his body into some of the, frankly, awkward positions without having loosened his muscles first? Taking a deep breath and examining the course in front of him he took off.

                Air rushed in his ears as he leaps onto the first obstacle, letting his feet pound against the structure, taking him faster and faster. It was just like his old gymnastic routines, except a lot more deadly; fucking hell, it was _perfect_. He will happily admit that he was showing off at this point, doing fancy flips and letting his body arrange itself into positions that not many could put themselves into. When he reached the end of the course, he dismounted the structure with a quad front with a twist.

                He turned to look at his observers and gave them all a cheeky grin when he saw their expressions. “What’s got you all in a shock?” Eggsy asked, walking over the same poise that Harry had.

                Merlin kept looking from his stopwatch back to Eggsy and then back again. “Eggsy… I believe you’ve just beat Galahad’s record time,” he said softly.

                Eggsy’s eyes widened and he shot a look at Harry. “Are you takin’ the fuckin’ piss?” Eggsy asked.

                “He’s not, Eggsy,” Harry reassured, giving him a proud smile. Oh hell, Eggsy was in no way prepared for that look. “Eggsy, do come with me for a moment, I have something I need to discuss with you.”

                Eggsy turned to Merlin, who nodded his head for him to go. Giving Roxy a thumbs up, he followed after Harry. When the pair was a decent ways away, Harry leaned over to him.

                “What a little minx you are, my dear boy,” Harry whispered, causing Eggsy to shudder. “Why don’t you and I practice some more… stretching if you will.”

                Eggsy felt heat rush to his face and felt his training uniform grow tighter. “I can do a split,” Eggsy said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

                “Well, we’ll have to put that to good use, won’t we Eggsy?”

                “Yes, Harry,” Eggsy practically moaned out.

                Needless to say, that was Eggsy’s favorite day of training.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> *gives you all a plate of cookies and a glass of milk*


End file.
